Happy Birthday, Xaldin
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a short, little story about Xaldin's birthday... as you can tell from the title! Lolz! Anywho... I may add more chapters, but I'm still thinking that over! XalLux with a bit of XigDem too!


I've written Kingdom Hearts stories before, but this is my first try at a XalLux story! …I think it's also the first time I've tried writing in first–person. So please try to go easy on me, alright? Okay. Now without further ado… let's get this thing started!

Oh, and just to let you know when these "( )" appear and there is no "A/N:" in it, it is actually a little side note from Xaldin, so that's not me talking, but the one with "A/N:" is me! Lolz!

KH – KH

This story starts off with the day of my 21st birthday. Although the day started out like any other, it would end unlike any other. Allow me to explain in detail.

I woke up that morning not really wanting to put up with my friends constant "Happy Birthdays" because, in all honesty, I never really saw the point to birthdays. Yay, you're another year older so what's so great about that? However, life is full of crap that you just have to suck up and deal with so I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready to go out. Sure enough, only two minutes after I got outside, I ran into my friend Xigbar and his boyfriend, Demyx.

Xigbar is a crazy person with an obsession for pulling pranks on everybody in some form or another. He looks old with his scarred face, eye patch, and the grey streaks in his hair, but we're actually the same age. He calls himself a surfer, but I just think that he's more like a pirate wannabe, not to say that he's not good at surfing though.

Demyx is actually a bit of a troublemaker himself. He and Xigbar have pulled many pranks together on different people… no wonder they got together, they're so much alike. Although, while Xigbar may look like an old man, Demyx actually looks his age. He's 19, and he's got dirty blonde hair that's styled into a mullet and bright bluish green eyes. Demyx is actually good at surfing himself, and is also a pretty good musician. He likes to say that he has magic fingers and Xigbar always agrees… yeah, interpret that anyway you want.

"Hey Xaldin!" Xigbar called and ran over to me with Demyx following right behind him. "Happy birthday, dude!" He said once they got to me and he patted me on the shoulder. "So how old are you now anyway? Forty? Fifty?"

"I'm twenty–one, old man!" I joked with a smirk on my face and Xigbar scowled. Did I mention that Xigbar _hates_ it when people call him an old man?

"Oi, I am not old!" He cried.

"Sure, sure." I said as I waved my hand, submissively. "Anyway… what did you guys get me?" I said that I never understood the meaning of birthdays, but I still love gifts. Who the hell is gonna pass up the chance to get free things?

"That is a secret. Let's just say that you're in for one hell of a night, buddy! We'll see you tonight at 9:00 out by the pier, alright?"

"Yeah." I said, and the two walked away.

That night, I went to the pier to see Xigbar and Demyx there waiting for me. "Alright, I'm here." I said, "So what is the surprise?"

Xigbar and Demyx didn't answer, they just looked at each other and smiled before giving me the "follow us" signal and I followed them all the way to a bar that was located on the pier.

"Um… guys, why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is your present from us!" Xigbar said. "We are going to party the night away and wake up with hangovers tomorrow!"

"Sounds like fun." I said, putting as much sarcasm into my voice as I could.

"Aw, come on! It'll be great!" Xigbar said and dragged me inside with Demyx following behind as usual. "And who knows," Xigbar said once we got inside. "Maybe you'll end up meeting someone tonight!"

Demyx giggled a bit and looked at Xigbar. "Just make sure that you don't meet someone tonight too, Xiggy!"

"Don't need to worry about that, babe!" Xigbar said with one of his, what he calls sexy smirks, and smacked Demyx's ass lightly. "You're all I'll ever need!"

Demyx giggled again and said, "Same goes for me, Xiggy!"

He sighed and said, "None of us have had a drop of alcohol to drink yet and you two are already all over each other."

Xigbar laughed. "Can't help it, man! Demyx and I will go get a table, why don't you mellow out a bit and grab a drink or something?" He said and walked away with his arm around Demyx's waist.

I sighed and walked over to the bar and sat down at a bar stool.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked me.

"Martini please."

"Sure thing." He said and started to make me a martini with expert skill.

When he was finished, he handed me the drink. "Thanks." I said with a sigh and took a sip. I looked at the bartender and he was looking at me with… what looked like concern. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little depressed. Did you just break up with your girlfriend?"

"No," I answered honestly. "As a matter of fact, I've never even had a girlfriend."

"So you've always been on the market?"

"I guess you could say that."

The bartender looked around for a minute before leaning over and whispering, "Just curious, but… do you like guys at all?"

"Um…" I said, not really comfortable sharing that sort of information with someone I just met, but I answered, "Maybe, why?"

The man smiled and said, "I don't know if you like being set up, but… you see, I've got this friend."

"Not interested." I said.

The bartender's smile fell off his face and he looked a little upset. "I wasn't going to ask you to sleep with him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what were you going to ask?"

"Just that you meet him." He said. "You see… he kinda has this thing for men with dreadlocked hair and he's been looking for someone."

"I'm not the kind of person who usually agrees to a set up," I said. "…But I guess it couldn't hurt to try it this once."

"Sweet!" The man said.

"So um… what does he look like?"

The man laughed, "He's over there at the poker table." He said as he pointed to the table.

I looked at the table and there were at least ten guys over there who were surrounded by women watching the game. "Um… which one is he?"

The guy laughed and said, "He's the one near the end, the one with the short platinum blonde hair and blue eyes."

I looked at the table again and this time he just seemed to stand out from the rest of them, and I had to admit, he was incredibly gorgeous. Even from far away, I could tell that he had the charm of a prince and with just one look, he could probably cause anyone to stop breathing for a moment. I saw him get up from his seat and I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed me staring at him. At this moment, I realized how weird I was acting. I hadn't even talked to the guy and I found myself already thinking he was gorgeous and charming.

The man walked up to the bar, only a couple feet away from where I was sitting, and said to the bartender, "Hey Axel, how about getting me a shot of tequila, huh?"

"Sure thing!" The bartender, whose name was apparently Axel, said and got a shot glass and poured some tequila in it.

"Thanks." The man said and drank the drink down in one gulp. (…Yeah, that's basically what a shot is, right?)

Suddenly, I felt like someone was looking at me, and I turned to see the man staring at me. We simply looked at each other for a moment before he smiled and sat down in the bar stool next to me. "Hey!" He greeted, throwing on his charm. I wasn't sure if he was using the charm on purpose or if it was just natural of him to add a bit of his charm into everything he did.

"Hi." I greeted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before." The man said. "What's your name?"

"Um… Xaldin." I answered, now noticing he had a British accent which in all honesty, I thought was kind of… hot. (A/N: I love British accents too, Xaldin! Do not be ashamed to admit that they're hot! –Clears throat– Moving on!)

"Xaldin, huh?" He asked. "That's a nice name!"

"Thanks!" I replied. "What's yours?"

"Luxord!" He said with a kind smile and stuck his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you!"

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He practically purred back.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, which earned me a weird look from him. He was probably thinking that I was laughing at him, but I smiled and said, "You certainly are quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Yes, I like to think so."

"You are. I bet all the ladies over there at the table came just to see you." I knew he was gay since Axel had told me he was, but I wanted to act like I didn't know, just to see how he would react.

"Some of them might have, but it's really too bad for them because I don't really like girls. I mean, they make great friends, but… you know I'm not… attracted to them."

"You're not?" I asked, managing to actually sound surprised.

"No." Luxord said, "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Of course not. Why would it?" I asked and took another sip of my margarita. Suddenly, I saw Xigbar and Demyx come over and Xigbar looked mad. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Some douche bag over there tried to get into Demyx's pants while I was sitting right there! I punched the guy in the face and he fell flat!" Xigbar said with a smirk of victory. "That'll teach the bastard to try and make a move on _my_ Demyx!" He said as he wrapped an arm around Demyx possessively.

Demyx giggled and nuzzled into Xigbar. "I'm just glad that you'll always be there when I need you." He said, then looked at Luxord. "Oh, hey Lux! I didn't know you were here!"

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking back and forth between Demyx and Luxord.

"Yep!" Demyx said. "I met him through Axel a couple months ago at a party at Reno's house!"

Luxord laughed, "Yeah, I remember that right after you and I got introduced, Roxas pushed Reno into the pool because he kept singing the "K–I–S–S–I–N–G" song about him and Axel!"

Demyx laughed, "Yeah! So… Xiggy and I just came to say good bye to Xaldin."

"You guys are leaving already?" Xaldin asked.

Xigbar laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head and said, "Yeah, well… when I punched the guy over there, the manager sort of saw the whole thing and kicked us out. So… we'll see you later, okay?"

I sighed, "Yeah, later." I said and they walked out. I scoffed, "Some present…"

"Present?" Luxord asked, confused.

"Yeah, coming here was their 'birthday present' to me."

"Today is you birthday?" Luxord asked, then smiled. "Happy birthday! How old are you turning?"

"I'm twenty–one now."

"Nice!"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and sighed, "Except now I don't know what to do since those two left me here by myself!"

"I'm here." Luxord said as he pointed to himself. He then suddenly grabbed my hand and brought me over to the poker table.

"Um… I don't know how to play poker if that's what you want me to do." I admitted.

"I'll show you!" Luxord said and we sat down at the table. "Hey everyone, this is Xaldin! He wants to join!"

"Great!" One of the other guys said and handed the cards to Luxord. "Why don't you deal and decide what kind of poker where playing?"

"Alright! We'll play Texas hold 'em!" Luxord said as he shuffled the cards with a bridge shuffle and started to deal them out to the six other men playing, including me.

"Are aces high or low?" One of the guys asked.

"They go both ways."

One of the other guys laughed, "He said they go both ways." He said and everyone laughed.

"Like a bisexual." One of the other men said.

"Thank you… that was the joke." Another man said, disappointed the guy had spoiled it. (Yes, it's a lot like the scene from Family Guy, isn't it?)

It was nearing midnight, and everyone was starting to get tired and the bar would close in an hour anyway so I decided that I would call it a night. I said good night to everyone and I headed out the door.

I stopped when I heard someone calling after me and I turned to see Luxord running towards me and calling my name, wanting me to stop.

He ran up to me and he caught his breath before he said, "Let me walk you home, Xaldin."

"That won't be necessary, Luxord. I appreciate the concern, but I'm not drunk. I can make it home just fine."

"I don't want to because I think you're drunk, I want to because I… well… want to!"

I shook my head, a bit amused and asked, "You're not going to become one of those creepy stalkers after you see where I live, are you?"

Luxord laughed, which gave me the chills (the good kind). "No, I promise I'm not a stalker."

"Good." I said. "Then you can walk me home." I started walking towards the direction of my house and Luxord was right beside me all the way home. I had to admit that it was nice having someone to walk home with because whenever I stayed out late, I would always walk home by myself. We made it back to my place and I unlocked the door before looking back at Luxord. "Well, um… I had fun tonight." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

Luxord chuckled. "I did too. We should hang out again sometime."

"Sometime?" I asked. "Seems too unpredictable. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Luxord smiled. "Tomorrow? I'm not doing anything."

"Well, why don't you come here at around 8:00 and we'll go back to the bar together?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Luxord said with a nod.

I smiled. "Alright then! Good night!" I said and started to walk into my house, but I felt a hand grip my wrist and I turned. "What?"

Luxord just smiled at me before leaning in and giving me a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back quickly and said, "Good night!" He then walked off the porch and ran off happily towards what I would guess was his house.

I was frozen on the porch from shock, but I got over it soon and went into the house. I closed the door behind me and smiled as I leaned against it. (I know… I sound like a lovesick puppy, don't I? Well, that's how I felt!) I looked up at the ceiling and said to myself, "Thank you Xigbar and Demyx."

KH – KH

Hello peoplez! I just want to thank you for reading my story! I hope it kept you all entertained! Like I said before, this is my first try at a XalLux story, so please… go easy?

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
